Die KlischeeChallenge
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: Wie hatte sie sich dazu nur überreden lassen können? Aufgrund eines dummen Wettbewerbs schlich Hermine nun ängstlich in Snapes Räumlichkeiten herum um eine Liste durchzugehen Mist, er hatte ja gar keine grünsilber Bettwäsche!


**_Disclaimer:_** Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und/oder Warner Brothers, ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Stories. (Schön wärs … wenn ich Severus auch noch dazubekomme – Größenwahn … )

**_Anmerkungen_**: Folgendes ist ein Beitrag zu der Challange **„Ein Griff in die Klischeekiste"**, der Schreiberlinge, ausgerufen von Callista Evans. Die Idee war es eines der klassischen HP-Klischees aufzugreifen und dazu eine kurze Geschichte oder ein Drabble zu schreiben.

_**Regeln:  
**_- Es sollte nicht zu düster werden, Humor ist erwünscht.  
- Ein Twist in der Story (Vorschlag, keine Bedingung.)  
- Die Begriffe: Holzklotz, Idiot, Obstkuchen, schwarze Seide und Notwendigkeit sollten vorkommen.  
- Severus Snape sollte mindestens eine kleine Rolle haben.

_**Dank:**_Vielen Dank an Callista Evans, die mir aus meiner Not geholfen hat und trotz Stress meinen Beitrag hier ganz spontan und super schnell gebetat hat. Du bist ein Schatz, DANKE!

---------------------------------------  
_Ein Drabble war mir zu kurz diesmal, also habe ich mir selbst eine Wortbegrenzung gesucht,  
die vielleicht nicht ganz passend ist, aber es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht.  
Humor ist nicht ganz das Genre in dem ich mich zu Hause fühle,  
trotzdem freuen mich die bisher positiven Reaktionen, ihr könnt euch ja selbst ein Bild machen._

**Die Klischee-Challenge**

_(eine Geschichte mit 666 Worten_)

Hermine bereute jemals an der Klischee-Challenge teilgenommen zu haben. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein und Harrys verrücktem Plan zustimmen, dass sie alle in ein Lehrerzimmer einbrechen sollten.  
Regel war es, vorher aufzuschreiben was typisch für den Professor oder die Professorin war und dann in dessen Schlafgemach so viele notierte Dinge wie möglich zu finden. Gewinnen konnte nur einer. Der Rest würde gezwungen sein, den entsprechenden Lehrer mit seinen Macken oder speziellen Eigenheiten öffentlich zu konfrontieren.  
Hermine verfluchte sich, während sie die schwarze Seidenbettwäsche in Snapes Räumlichkeiten mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte. Auf der Liste in ihrer Hand leuchteten die Worte ‚_grünsilberner Bettbezug'_ nunrot auf und waren damit als _falsch _gekennzeichnet.

_Ich Idiot, _dachte sie. _Wieso musste gerade ich Snape aus dem Hut ziehen?_  
Vorsichtig schlich sie herum, geduckt, als ob sie jederzeit befürchten müsste, dass der Zaubertränkemeister mitten am Tage die Notwendigkeit sehen würde, sein Gemach aufzusuchen.  
Nach sieben weiteren rot unterlegten Schriftzügen auf ihrem Notizblock, schmerzten ihre Augen vom Dämmerlicht in den Kerkern und ihre Glieder vom Herumschleichen.  
Sie wollte aufgeben. Lieber würde sie Snape mit seinen Fetischen konfrontieren, als sich hier weiter wie eine Diebin herumzutreiben. Doch als sie sich zu dem gezauberten Tor wenden wollte, das sie direkt in den Gryffindorturm zurückbringen sollte, stürzte sie über einen gewaltigen Holzklotz, den sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Sie lag der Länge nach auf dem Boden und ihre Knie und Ellenbogen schmerzten höllisch.

Gerade wollte sie sich aufrappeln, als eine geschmeidige und dunkle Stimme von hinten an ihr Ohr drang.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Miss Granger, ich dachte, Sie sitzen gerade artig im Speisesaal und stopfen Obstkuchen in sich hinein wie ihre pubertierenden Kollegen, die alle offensichtlich so erpicht darauf scheinen, die neuen Antikarieszauber von Madam Pomfrey auszuprobieren."

Eine blasse und sehr schlanke Hand kam in Hermines Gesichtfeld und nach einigem Zögern ergriff sie sie und ließ sich aufhelfen, ohne dabei auch nur einen Moment seinen Augen begegnen zu können.

Ihre Gedanken rasten wie wild. Was würde sie für den Einbruch in seine Privaträume als Strafe erfahren? Einen Schulverweis? Einen Cruciatus?

Als Hermine wieder aufrecht stand und nun doch den Mut fasste, ihren Zaubertränkemeister anzublicken, erkannte sie, dass er noch blasser als sonst aussah und seine perlschwarzen Augen ein fremdartiges Leuchteten bargen. Hingegen bildeten seine Lippen einen warmen, roten Kontrast zum sonst so hellen Teint, der ihr nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Auch seine Haare wirkten plötzlich gar nicht mehr fettig. _Gut, vielleicht waren sie es, aber wer wollte jetzt Hand in Hand einem mächtigen, düsteren Mann gegenüber stehen und sich Gedanken um den Fettgehalt seiner Haare zu machen_.

"Nun, Miss Granger", unterbrach Snape ihre Gedanken, „haben Sie eine Erklärung, warum Sie sich in meinen Räumen herumtreiben und mich aus meinem wohlverdienten Mittagsschläfchen wecken?"  
_Mittagsschläfchen?_ Deswegen war er anscheinend so selten bei Mahlzeiten anwesend. Er war wohl doch nicht mehr der Jüngste!  
Hermine versuchte auch diesen Gedanken gerade zu verdrängen, als ihr Blick wieder den Holzklotz streifte, über den sie gestolpert war.

Er hatte sich verändert. Ein Deckel lag neben ihm und man konnte nun in sein Inneres sehen. Es war ein ... Sarg!

Ihr wurde schlagartig übel, während starke Männerhände sie näher heranzogen. Sie spürte Knöpfe, überall dort wo sich ihre Körper berührten. Bevor Hermine noch agieren konnte, hob Snape einen ihrer Arme mit sanftem aber bestimmten Griff, was sie wie in Trance geschehen ließ, und küsste ihren Ellenbogen  
Erst der brennende Schmerz erinnerte an den kurz vergangenen Sturz und als sie hinsah, erkannte sie eine große Schürfwunde, die blutete.

Als Snape sie noch näher an sich zog, lächelte er und sie erblickte zwei strahlend weiße – _gut um ganz ehrlich zu sein käfergelbe, aber wer wollte darauf jetzt herumhacken_ – Eckzähne aufblitzen.

„Bei Merlin, Sie sind ...", stammelte Hermine.  
„Sicherlich keine gewöhnliche Fledermaus", sprach er mit samtener tiefer Stimme, während er ihren Kopf drehte und somit ihren Nacken freilegte.

Ein erstickter Schmerzensschrei hallte durch die Kerker. Hermine bekam nicht mehr mit, dass auf dem einsam zurückgebliebenen Block am Boden das Wort ‚_Vampir'_ eine Grünfärbung annahm.

_**Ende**_

_  
_**SPOILER-Vorschau Seite 606 frisch aus der Druckerei:**  
... und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, sind sie heute beide Vampire und Slytherins ...


End file.
